Jump Off A Cliff
by Foxzet
Summary: My first yaoi fic. Don't read if you don't like! Heartbroken, Davis prepares to end his suffering for good. But, a familiar blue digimon makes a shocking revelation... Davis/Veemon, with hints of Takari, PataGato and Kenyako. Rated T to be safe.


Davis kicked a rock off the cliff he was standing on, and sighed heavily. He looked like someone had just died, and in a way someone was: He had died from the inside. "Kari..." Davis muttered, and sat down. A tear dropped from his eye. "I... I'm never gonna have a chance to get her anymore... T.K. managed to make the move on her first..." He suddenly stood up, and looked enraged. "I swear..." Davis muttered. "If I'll ever see T.K's face again, I'm gonna... I'm gonna kill him!"

Davis collapsed on the ground, and sighed again. "Man... What the heck's wrong with me? Two of my best friends are in love with each other, I should try to be happy for them." He took out his D-Terminal. "The Digi-Egg of... Of Friendship." Davis said. "Why on earth a person like me has it? What a friend I am... A true friend would know how to be happy for your friends, even in situations like this." He squeezed his D-Terminal tight, and sighed again. "I'm pathetic..." He muttered.

Davis looked down the cliff. He looked at the ocean, and the beach below. "The ocean's huge..." He muttered, but kept looking at the beach. Suddenly, he stood up. "I wonder if I died if I jumped from this high... Well, there is only one way to find out." Davis took a deep breath. He could feel the wind blowing against his face. "I've got nothing to lose anymore... It's just one big leap, and my suffering's all over. No-one's even going to miss me..." He closed his eyes, and prepared to jump.

"Davis, don't!" Someone shouted behind him. Davis nearly lost his balance out of shock, but managed to land back on the cliff on his butt. "Ouch..." He groaned. "What the-?" He turned his head, and saw a very familiar blue digimon. "Veemon?" Davis asked. "What are you doing here?" Veemon looked really serious. "I'm here to help you." "Really? Well, if you wanna help, then push me off the cliff." Davis replied. "Not that kind of help." Veemon said, and shook his head. "Not that kind of help at all."

"Listen, Davis, do NOT jump." "Why not?" Davis asked. Another tear dropped from his eye. "I've already lost Kari...  
I've got no reason to live anymore-" "Was Kari your whole life?" Veemon asked him. "Huh? You have a family, lots of friends, your own digimon... But none of that matters as long as you get to be with Kari, right?" "You don't understand." Davis stated. "Nobody does. Not even if you were a human-" "Digimon DO have feelings, you know." Veemon replied a little hurt. "We can love and be heartbroken just as much as you."

"Just come over here." He tried to persuade Davis. "Everything's gonna be alright, Davis-" "No!" Davis yelled. Veemon looked a little shocked, and Davis was panting. "There are things that no-one else than me can understand! Just leave me alone, okay?" "I'll leave you alone right after you stop this madness." Veemon replied. "Davis, there are other things in life than just-" "Nobody loves me." Davis stated. Veemon closed his mouth, and sighed. "I'm going now." He turned around, and looked down the cliff. "See ya in another life, Veemon."

"There's someone who loves you." Veemon stated just as Davis was about to jump. "Wh-what?" Davis asked, and looked at Veemon incredulously. "What did you just say?" "You heard me." Veemon replied. "If you come over here, I'll promise to take you to that person, and then you two can be together for the rest of your lifes." Davis looked sceptical. "You are lying to me." He whispered. "Davis, I would never lie to you." Veemon stated. "Well, come on." He waved his hands at himself. Davis sighed, and started walking at Veemon.

"Good." Veemon said, and patted his back. Davis smiled, bent down a little and hugged Veemon. "Thanks, Vee." He said quietly. Veemon was surprised at first, but smiled afterwards. "Hey, that's what friends do, right?" "Right..." Davis muttered and laughed a little. "Okay, let's get going." Veemon said. "Everyone else is worried about you." "Yeah..." Davis said, and started following Veemon. However, two steps later he stopped. "What's wrong?" Veemon asked him. "I... I want to ask something." Davis replied. "Okay, shoot."

"What... What does she look like?" Davis asked. "Huh?" Veemon wondered. "The person who's in love with me." Davis explained. "What does she look like?" "Well, err..." Veemon started. "Let's just say that we both know... HER very well." "Hmm... It couldn't be... Yolei, could it?" "Yolei's with Ken." Veemon stated. "Oh, right..." Davis said quietly. "Well... SHE has, umm... Blue, hair." Veemon said. "Strange... I don't know anyone who has blue hair." Davis stated. "Oh, yes you do." Veemon replied. "You know her really well."

"Err, let's see..." Davis tried to think hard. "Sora or Mimi, who has dyed their hair?" "Nope." Veemon said. "Well...  
I-it couldn't be... J-JUN, could it?" Davis asked, and looked scared. "Nuh-uh." Veemon replied. "Sigh... I give up."  
Davis stated. "How 'bout I give you two more hints?" Veemon asked, and Davis nodded. "Well, first of all... It's not a human." "A-a digimon?" Davis exclaimed. "Yup. And second... It's not a she. It's a he." Veemon said. "WHAAA?" Davis yelled. "I, I still don't know-" "Yes you do." Veemon said, and took a deep breath.

"It's me, Davis." Davis just stared at Veemon: He didn't know what to say or how to react. "W... What did you just say?" He asked. "Davis, I love you." Veemon stated. Davis looked like someone hit him on the head with a baseball bat. "F... For how long?" He asked quietly. Veemon's eyes were seemingly getting wet. "Ever since we first met." Veemon replied. "When you first released me by picking up your Digi-Egg. The moment I saw you, I..." "A-and you never told me?" Davis asked. "I didn't want my heart to break." Veemon said.

"The moment I saw you trying to flirt with Kari, I immediatly knew it would never happen. So I made up a small crush on Gatomon... But I couldn't have fooled my own heart. Davis, I love you." "Veemon..." Davis muttered. He started sobbing quietly. "You... Silly." He wiped his tears, and smiled. "You should have told me earlier." "The fear of being rejected is the biggest fear of all." Veemon replied. "Now then... There's a thing I've been wanting to do for a long time." "Wha-" Davis asked, but at that moment Veemon kissed him.

Davis was utterly shocked. Every feeling he had ever had for Kari, it all melted away now. He didn't know which was more surprising: Kissing a male digimon or the fact that Veemon was so good at it. Couple seconds afterwards, Davis closed his eyes, placed his hands on Veemon's back and the back of Veemon's head, and started kissing him back. "Whoa." Davis said after they stopped. "That was, umm..." "Good." Veemon said. They looked at the ocean. "Do you know what place this is?" Veemon asked Davis. "Err..." Davis started.

"Here I first digivolved into ExVeemon." Veemon explained. "Oh..." Davis said, and looked around. "Funny, I didn't even notice." They sat down, and looked at the sunset. Veemon grabbed Davis's hand, and smiled. "Err, this feels a little funny..." Davis stated. "I never imagined I would one day be with a GUY..." "Well, stuff happens." Veemon replied. "Veemon?" Davis asked him. "Yeah?" "I love you." Davis replied. "Th... Thanks." Veemon muttered. They soon started kissing again. "But... Let's not tell anyone about this, okay?" Davis asked. "O-okay." Veemon replied.

"Aww, how cute." Someone said from behind a tree near the cliff. T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon were observing Davis and Veemon. "I never knew Veemon was gay..." Patamon stated. "I saw it from his eyes." Gatomon replied. "They make a good couple." T.K. said and grinned. "Well, shall we go tell everybody?" "No, T.K." Kari replied. "They don't want anyone to know." "Davis would go and tell everyone if I kissed Patamon." T.K. stated. "Naah, he's a good friend." Kari replied. "Well, looks like everything's solved now." Patamon stated happily.

"Maybe we should go home." Kari said. "Yeah, let's leave the two lovebirds alone here." Gatomon joked and grinned. "Gatomon!" Patamon exclaimed and giggled a little. "Shh..." T.K. whispered. "We don't want them to know that we are here." "Right." Kari whispered, and the four left the place. Davis and Veemon were sitting on the cliff, holding hands. Davis looked a little concerned. "I wonder... What the rest of our friends would think if they knew we were, you know..." "They wouldn't mind." Veemon said. "They're our friends, after all." "Right..." Davis said.

"Maybe we should go home." Davis stated. "Yeah..." Veemon muttered, and they stood up. "Well, see ya later." "What do you mean by that?" Davis asked. "Didn't I say WE should go home?" "Davis..." Veemon said, and looked a little surprised. "Hey, don't start crying now." Davis said and grinned. "R-right." Veemon replied and smiled. He kissed Davis again, and smiled.

"I love you, Davis."  
"I love _you_, Veemon."


End file.
